


Thank You

by memefucker69



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Baby One-shots. [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stunned by their son’s sudden disappearance, Ren and Aoba are shocked to find that their five-year old, Sei, had gotten into something of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello this is the second installment to my series of one-shots!! hehe i was kind of hesitant to write this because of the selfcest/incest relationship ren and aoba have going on but whateva.   
> if you ask, the baby fell from the sky. that's it. that's how they got him.

“—and that brings your total to 2101.05 yen. Would that be cash or credit, sir?”

The slightly bashful and blushing teen, glanced off to the side and mumbled “credit” in a small voice. Aoba only kept up his usual bright and happy façade and gestured to the monitor on the desk. “Please hold up your coil to the confirmation screen, sir.”

Clumsily, the male with dyed red hair held up his wristwatch to the scanner and a small confirmation sounded. With a smile, Aoba typed on the keyboard for a moment and handed the customer a paper bag filled with the parts he’d just bought. “That will be all, sir! I hope you come back and order from Junk Shop Heibon again!”

“E-Eh? U-Um…!” the flustered male opened his mouth to reply before the work telephone began to ring.

“Well, then, sir, if you’ll excuse me—“Aoba spun around in his chair, facing the wall and silently hoping the guy would just leave. He would never be interested in going out with a punk like him, especially since he had his own lover.

Pushing a button on the old-fashioned phone, the bright-haired part-timer raised the device to his ear. “Hello! Thank you for calling Junk Shop Heibon! What can we do for you today?”

“Err, Aoba…” The familiar deep tenor filled his ears and a pang of worry tugged at his mind. He’d specifically told Ren only to call if it was important and Ren had followed that really well, usually.

“What is it, Ren? Did something happen?” he questioned, worry pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Aoba, you are not going to like this, but,” Ren started off, speaking in a hurried, nervous tone, “I-I cannot locate Sei.”

Aoba’s eyes went impossibly wide and he spun back around, gripping the desk with a hand and quickly replying. “Wh-What do you mean?! What happened?” 

“Calm down, Aoba,” the other male murmured in a soothing tone, knowing that Aoba often overthought things. “I took him to the park and allowed him to play with the other kids on the playground area. However, I only looked away from the scenery for only a moment and he was gone. I cannot find him anywhere.”

“Shit!” he cursed, closing his eyes and thinking, trying to concentrate and calm his nerves down. 

Sei was his and Ren’s son. He was five, going to start his first year of school in the next spring. He looked exactly like Ren, somewhat to Aoba’s delight, with glimmering amber hues and soft dark hair. However, he was very, very shy and quiet, hardly outspoken at all, though he was very intelligent for his age. He even followed Ren around everywhere, even in the house, sticking near him like a duckling with its mother. So, it was odd that he would run away or something like that. 

“Was he acting strange today or anything?” Aoba asked, accessing the situation. 

There was a pause, a light hitch of breath as if Ren had suddenly realized something he hadn’t before. “Now that I recall, Sei was acting very distant today. He kept staring elsewhere, like he was thinking about something.”

“Did he say anything?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, no,”

Letting out a sigh of irritation, he rubbed at his temples with the pads of his fingers. “Shit! Ugh! He couldn’t have gone far; I’ll search the perimeter!” And with that, Aoba grabbed his jacket, slipping it on, as well as his headphones. 

“Ren, you stay at the park! Sei might turn up there.”

“Roger. Aoba, I’ll call you if I find him.”

“Same here,” Aoba grabbed a pen and a slip of paper, quickly scribbling an apology note to Haga-san and explaining the situation. “I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Yes.” Ren then ended the call.

Taking a few calming breaths, he rushed out the door of the shop, locking it behind him and turning the “OPEN” sign to “CLOSED”. He felt a bit guilty for closing Heibon without permission, but this was important. To think what would happen if he couldn’t find his son…

Gritting his teeth, he began to run down the streets, looking everywhere as he did so. Though he figured Sei couldn’t have ventured out this far, he looked anyways. You could never be too careful. As he began to approach the park, Aoba pulled up a map of the streets on his coil, looking at the streets and finding a useful pattern to take.

However, it proved to be pointless. He couldn’t find him. Anywhere. Aoba even walked up to a few people, showing a picture stored on his coil and asking if they’d seen him. No one had. Grasping fistfuls of hair on either side of his head, he closed his eyes in deep frustration. What if he and Ren couldn’t find him? What if something horrible had happened to Sei? What if—

No, he didn’t want to think about that.

It was then that his ringtone went off and Aoba opened his eyes, hurriedly glancing at his coil. It was Ren. Had he found him?!

Pressing the button with more force than necessary, he quickly spoke before Ren. “Did you find him, Ren?!”

“No, but I know where he is. A kind woman told me she spotted him on her way here. She saw him on the street branching off to the west of Aoyagi Street.”

“Wait,” Aoba paused. That was the street he and Ren lived on, now that they lived in a home of their own. “No, he couldn’t have…”

“I was thinking the same thing and I felt in my pockets. I think Sei took my keys from me while I wasn’t looking. I believe that he’s made his way home before me.”

“But, why would he do that?!”

“I don’t know. Maybe there’s something he’s keeping secret from us?”

“A five-year old with secrets?”

“Aoba…”

“Alright, alright,” he sighed. “I’ll meet you at the house, okay? I hope he’s there…”

“I do, as well. I’ll see you there, Aoba.”

“Yeah,” Aoba pushed the end button. Well, at least they had a lead on his location. It was still odd to assume that Sei had simply wandered off to the house and without Ren, but it wouldn’t hurt to try and look there first. He could only hope that they would find him at home.

As he walked up the hilled street, he spotted Ren standing in front of the door to the house and quickly ran up to him. “Ren!”

“Aoba,” he replied, waiting for the other male to catch his breath from sprinting up the road. 

“Eh?” Aoba blinked. “Is he not here after all?”

“No, well, I’m not sure. It seems he must’ve kept the door locked,” Ren shook his head, navy locks framing his face. “Do you have your keys with you?”

“Ah, no, I assumed you’d be home when I got off today…”

“I see…” Ren trailed off, furrowing his brows in thought before placing a hand on Aoba’s shoulder. Luckily, this door was western-styled, so it wasn’t a sliding door, making what he was planning so much easier to do. “Aoba, please get back.”

“What? What are you…“ As he was pushed a few feet away, Aoba gawked as Ren backed up a few paces. He wasn’t going to—!

Just as those few words passed his mind, the taller male dashed towards the door, running smack into the wooden surface with his shoulder, breaking the hinges and part of the frame, busting the door open. Well, at least the door was opened now. Aoba simply let out a sigh. He would’ve scolded Ren for that, but they were inside now and that’s all that mattered.

“Sei!” he shouted, dashing into the house, along with Ren.

“Aoba, I’ll check upstairs!” 

“Alright!” Aoba headed into the living room while Ren bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. The bright-haired male searched the entire room, in every place that Sei could possibly hide himself in. Next was the kitchen which came up empty, and then the bathroom which was also empty. Maybe he wasn’t really here after all… 

“Ren! He isn’t down here!” he called up the stairs, waiting expectantly for a reply. However, silence ticked on for a minute before Aoba realized something was wrong. “Ren? Ren!” 

In worry and slight irritation, he made his way up the stairs. There were only two rooms and one bathroom. Their own bedroom door was wide open, and Aoba could tell with a peek that Ren wasn’t in there.   
Then, he heard a sound from the room at the end of the hall, Sei’s room.

Quickly, he ran up and pushed the slightly ajar door open. What he saw shocked him completely. Ren stood there, in similar awe, watching as their son, who was lying on the floor, asleep and curled up with a small ball of fur in his arms. That lump of dark blue fur was something Aoba recognized completely. It was Ren’s old body, basically—the old dog allmate.

Last time Aoba remembered it was kept in their room, resting on a small pillow in the corner. They both hadn’t really ever told their son anything about it. That must’ve been where they messed up. Curiosity got the best of Sei, and he decided to secretly explore. 

“He probably figured out how to activate SLEEP mode and start him up,” Aoba concluded aloud, looking up at Ren, who wore a complicated expression. 

“…Are you sad?” he asked hesitantly, reaching out to hold Ren’s hand in his. Amber eyes closed for a moment left in silence before they opened and glanced elsewhere other than Aoba.

“No, it’s not like that,” Ren confessed with a small frown to his lips. Finally, his eyes met Aoba’s and he continued. “I spent a long time as your allmate. Though I’m used to this body by now, it’s always strange to see it. I wouldn’t mind if Sei kept it, but I still feel uneasy.”

“I understand what you’re saying,” the other male gave a supportive smile. Frankly, he would be just as uncomfortable as Ren would if Sei became attached to the allmate. Even after these few years, Aoba never worked up the courage to turn it on or sell it.

Hoping to cheer him up, Aoba gave a goofy grin and reached up to ruffle the taller man’s hair. “He probably got attached to your fluffiness just like I did~!”

A smile twitched at his lover’s lips and he looked to the sleeping child on the ground. “Sei probably fell asleep because of how comfortable it is.”

“Hehe, reminds me of when I used to sleep with you like that when I was younger. Well, I wasn’t that young but…”

“Yeah,” Ren nodded, untwining his and Aoba’s fingers to quietly approach his son. Bending down, he carefully hefted both the sleeping boy and allmate into his arms. “We should let him sleep for now. We can talk to him later.”

Aoba nodded before pausing as Ren moved to place Sei into his own bed. “Actually…I’m tired too, from running around all that time. I’ll sleep with him in our room.”

Ren quirked a brow but went with Aoba’s words and followed him into the other bedroom, carefully lowering the dark-haired child onto the mattress, covering him the comforter. Slowly making his way beneath the covers as well, Aoba lied down close to his son, pulling him a smidgen closer to leave room for Ren on the other side of Sei.

“Aoba…”

“A nap won’t hurt, right?”

A sharp tooth escaped Ren’s lips to bite at his lip in hesitation. There were still things to do, like fix the broken door… “I suppose not.”

His love grinned and patted the spot to the right of Sei. Ren did the same as Aoba before and lied down slowly and gently.

“Goodnight, Ren,” whispered Aoba, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to the pillow beneath his head.

“Goodnight.”

\----------------

He shifted slightly, trying to get back into a comfortable position so he could fall back into peaceful sleep, but it seemed impossible. Small lashes fluttered for a second before blurred and hazy golden hues opened fully to adjust to the evening light gushing into the room from the windows. He was…on a bed? Blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar comforter and looked up to view the sleeping face of Ren. 

“Papa…” Sei murmured quietly to himself. Feeling another presence behind him, the boy rolled over to see Aoba’s back, vibrant hair splayed against the sheets. “Mama…”

Glancing down into his arms, he spotted the fluffy puppy he’d been playing with earlier. Ah, he must’ve been found out…

With a blank expression, he reached up and poked Ren’s nose. “Papa, Papa, wake up,” Sei mumbled, continuing to stab his pointer finger into the bridge of his father’s nose. Eventually, this action was put to a stop as a hand reached up to grasp Sei’s small one gently and Ren’s amber eyes opened.

“I’m awake, Sei. I assure you,” he replied in earnest and the dark-haired child blinked.

“Morning,”

“Good morning,”

It was quiet before Sei looked over to the still slumbering Aoba. “Should we wake up Mama?”

Glancing at his coil, the time reading six P.M., Ren nodded. “Yeah, it’s about dinner time. We were supposed to go to Tae’s for dinner as well.”

Giving a curt nod, Sei sat up and moved over to Aoba. “Mama, Mama.” With a hand, he shook Aoba over and over.

“Hnn…Cut it out,” mumbled the bright-haired man, shifting to bury his face into the pillow and shaking off Sei’s hand.

“Aoba, we’re going to be late to Tae’s place. You won’t get dinner at this rate,” Ren said, knowing the exact words to get Aoba up.

There was a moment of silence before the sleepy male sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m awake, I’m awake,” he yawned. Aoba then noticed Sei, who was looking at him with guilty eyes. Sei was prepared for the worst. Aoba was always the one to scold him, with Ren being the gentler parental figure.

Aoba realized this and let out a small sigh, reaching over to pick up the fluffy allmate that was still in SLEEP mode. “What’d you name him?”

“…What?” Those weren’t the words the boy was expecting at all. Quietly, he shuffled closer to his father with a confused look. “You’re…not angry?”

“Well,” Aoba puffed out his cheeks, “I’m angry that you ran off on your own and took the keys. Do you know how dangerous that is?! You could’ve been kidnapped—or worse!”

“But,” Sei fumbled with his fingers, looking down at his lap, “I wanted to play with him—with Ren.”

“…”

“…Ren?” Ren spoke up from behind Sei with an astonished look as Aoba’s jaw dropped. Sei turned around and nodded, meeting his eyes easily. 

“I named him after you, Papa,” he said before tilting his head. “Do you not like it?”

Ren shook his head before giving a small, reassuring smile. “No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…” This was not the right time to go through all of the past.

“It’s a great name, Sei,” Aoba grinned, holding out the mechanical dog to his son, changing the path of the conversation purposely. “We’ll let you keep him, alright? But you got to take good care of him. He’s…important.”

“…Okay,” Sei nodded and took the allmate from his father. “Can I turn him on?”

Ren and Aoba both exchanged glances. “Err—Oh wait. You’ve had him on default settings this whole time. Do you want me to fix him so he can talk to you?” said the later. 

“De…fault?”

“Mhm. It means the normal settings. If we mess with it a bit, I can get him to talk to you, instead of barking like a normal dog.”

“We’ll do it after dinner, okay?” he grinned, reaching out to ruffle the hair on Sei’s head. 

The boy nodded, giving a small, shy smile of his own. The three then walked down the stairs, leaving the allmate on the bed before stopping at the sight of the knocked down and broken door.

“…Oh.”

Sei, who was seated on Ren’s shoulders, peered down. “What happened, Mama?”

“…Someone decided to act carelessly,” Aoba grumbled, looking back to stare at Ren with accusing eyes.

“Sorry, Aoba, I didn’t think that there were any other options at the time,” the taller man apologized with a regretful look. Aoba could never stand that expression and he sighed yet again.

“We can’t go out like this, with the door wide open and inviting. We’re lucky no one snuck in. We’ll have to have dinner here, I guess,” he scratched at his head. “I can go cook while you fix the door. We’ll have to suffice with a few cracks in the frame, but I’m sure a few screws can fix it.”

“Ah, I remember the process from when you had to fix the door to the veranda at Tae’s house before,” Ren nodded. “I believe I can do it.”

“I trust you,” replied Aoba, beginning to make his way into the kitchen before pausing. “Do you want to help me or Papa, Sei?” he asked, looking at the toddler who was still sitting on Ren’s shoulders. The dark-haired boy shook his head. “I want to…help Papa.”

“Hmph,” the bright-haired man frowned, turning away in fake distaste. “You’re getting the burnt part of the rice then!”

“…I want to help Mama.”

Ren chuckled before bending down on one knee so Sei to climb off of his back, hurrying into the kitchen to join Aoba. A smile spread onto his pale lips as he watched Aoba grin in success. This…was pure bliss to him. Always, always, he’d followed behind Aoba, not ever thinking that this would ever be something that he would be able to gain. But, now he could walk on the same path with his love at the same pace. And it was all thanks to Sei, the one who gave him this body. Ren could never think of a way to repay him. Yet, somehow, he figured that just watching Aoba be happy would be all that Sei would want.

It had been Ren’s own suggestion to name their son Sei. It was the only thing he could offer in memory. Aoba couldn’t have agreed more.

His breath hitched and Ren looked out to the sunset in the sky, easily viewed by the loose and open door.

“Thank you…” he whispered.


End file.
